The Amazing Race
by Fanficistakingovermylife
Summary: Summary inside. This is only my third story so be gentle on me XD. M in later chapters.


Ichigo's a fresh tattoo artist and Renji's a drag- racing bad boy who celebrates his wins and important life events with extentions to his tattoo. Ichigo is left to fill his tattoo one day and hears about the races. He enters under a code name and wins every one, driving off before anyone finds out who he is. Renji becomes desperate to find the guy who wins, While simultaneously falling for his tattoo artist. AU, Yaoi, M/M, smut in later chapters. This is only my third story so sorry if it sucks XD.

Chapter 1

Ichigo sighed for what felt like the billionth time that evening. He was so bored! "_Thank god for iPhone's,_" he thought as he started another game of Injustice:Gods Among Us. He was getting really good at it too. His Green Lantern was already at a level 27. Ichigo was a 22 year old tattoo artist working his very first job at a shop owned by his fathers friend, Urahara. Urahara was on vacation this week, leaving Ichigo to run the shop. Not like it was a big deal. Hardly anyone came in. The occasional loyal customer and a few drunks daring each other to get stupid shit tattooed on random body parts. Not a bad job, just boring most of the time.

Suddenly, he heard the chime of the bell hanging above the door, signaling that someone had entered the shop. Ichigo looked up from his game to see a bright red head walk though the door. He hadn't been working there long, so he didn't know all of the regulars just yet, but this guy looked like he had been there many times before. Thick black tattoo's adorned the small patch of skin peeking out of the black v-neck t-shirt he was wearing. Ichigo could also see a few poking out from under the bandanna the man was wearing around his forehead. Even the mans eyebrows were tattoos.

Ichigo stood giving the man a once over. Ichigo wasn't really curious about his sexuality. He found both sexes attractive but never acted on it. Hell he'd never even had a girlfriend before. No one ever seemed to catch his eye enough for him to pursue. Not that he hadn't had offers before. He was extremely attractive after all. He wasn't tall, but standing at 5'10" he wasn't exactly short either. He'd always been active so his muscles were lean and toned but not too bulky. His fiery orange hair had also drawn a lot of attention, but not always the good kind. He was always in fights when he was little because of his hair. But none of that really bothered him. He usually just kicked anyone's ass that dared challenge him.

The red head grinned down from where he stood at at least 6'3", "So you're the new guy, huh? I've heard a lot about you from Kisuke. My names Renji Abari." Ichigo stood to shake the mans hand. "Nice to meet you. My name's Ichigo Kurosaki. What can I do for you?"

"Came to get a new one." Renji lifted and pointed to his abdomen where the thick black lines came down further down on one side than on the other. "Get to even them out ya' know?" Ichigo leaned over to examine the bold tattoo's. They were thick. An inch thick in some places. They were clean. Very detailed in how precise and how sharp the lines and angles were.

"Very cool. I'm pretty sure I've seen photo's of these before. Kisuke showed me when I first started here. He's gone right now but I can do it if that's ok." Ichigo straightened and smiled at the redhead. Renji thought for a minute. This guy was new. He wasn't sure how good he was if he was any good at all. "Yeah sure I guess. Can I see some of your work first? No offense, just wanna make sure you're as good as Kisuke said you were."

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah sure. I'm use to people asking by now. To be honest I like to show off." He pulled a sketchbook out of his messenger bag. "Go ahead and take your time. I got a few more in here if you wanna keep looking after that one." He grinned cockily. He didn't like to brag (actually yes he did. A lot), but he was actually really good. Renji sat down to browse through the sketch book. Ichigo smiled as he watched Renji's expressions cross his face. When he closed the book, he had the biggest grin on his face.

"Wow. These are really good Ichigo." Ichigo stood up grinning. "Told you so. So you ready to go or do you wanna look some more?" Renji chuckled. 'Nah I trust ya. Just try and get it done as soon as possible. I gotta be somewhere by 10." Ichigo nodded. "Sure thing. Go ahead and sit down. I gotta get everything set up."

With that the pair found their way to the back room where a chair was set up with a tattoo gun and everything else Ichigo would need. With latex gloves on, Ichigo cleaned the area where he would be working. He couldn't help but notice that Renji was ripped. Not overly so, but enough to make Ichigo wonder what he looked like with less than just jeans on. Luckily his face was hidden by his hair.

Renji watched the orange haired man work. He was definitely different from Urahara. The blond shop keeper was strange. And kinda creepy. Ichigo was a lot more laid back and friendly. Like they'd been friends for years. He also noticed that Ichigo didn't use a stencil like the shopowner. "Not gonna trace it? Not sayin' you can't do it. It's just that's what Kisuke does."

Ichigo shook his head, "Nope. I always do freehand. Don't usually like being confined to a box ya know? Don't worry though. I never fuck up." With that, Ichigo brought the lamp that was connected to the chair closer to him and began his work. The design was simple enough, but it has to be perfect. This was going to take a while.


End file.
